<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like in the Fairytales by ReiyaRegina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011885">Just Like in the Fairytales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina'>ReiyaRegina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Fairytales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The extended version of "Rainbows and Endless Sunshine".</p>
<p>A more in depth look on how Jaechun came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Fairytales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like in the Fairytales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this years ago (like DB5K years ago), forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.</p>
<p>I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you will enjoy!</p>
<p>☆☆☆☆☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong remembers what love is like in the fairytales that his sisters used to read to him when he was young.<br/>
<br/>
He's always imagined that he will eventually become someone's Prince Charming and live happily ever after. He'll rescue his damsel in distress and sweep her off her feet.<br/>
<br/>
Ride off into the sunset.<br/>
Just like in the stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, life isn't like the fairytales.<br/>
There is barely enough time for sleep, let alone rescuing a fair maiden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaejoong remembers his sisters mentioning walks down the street hand in hand. Days at the park admiring the changes of each season.<br/>
<br/>
Mentions of lazy days, sitting and enjoying the silence and each other's company.<br/>
Little goodnight kisses on the porch step.<br/>
<br/>
He remembers how his sisters describe the feeling of being in love <i>It's like the day gets brighter, and you can't help but smile all the time around that person. Your troubles and worries seem to disappear in their presence</i><br/>
<br/>
A real life fairytale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, his life is not like the fairytales. It's not like the stories his sisters have told him.<br/>
<br/>
His is a life in the spotlight, no privacy, no time.<br/>
There is little time for family or even for friends.<br/>
No time for love.<br/>
No time to meet the girl of his dreams.<br/>
But still he dreams and waits.<br/>
<i>I'm going to marry a fan</i> he says.<br/>
His princess has to be somewhere in that crowd.<br/>
They'll meet when the time is right.<br/>
<br/>
Just like in the fairytales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaejoong watches the people walk by on the street below.<br/>
<i>You're on in five!</i> he hears somewhere in the distance.<br/>
But in the hall all he can do is stand and watch.<br/>
Couples down below walking hand in hand.<br/>
Over there, a man puts his arm around his date.<br/>
It's colder now.<br/>
The leaves are swiftly changing colour.<br/>
It's colder now.<br/>
<i>Wear my scarf</i>. he imagines himself saying <i>It's getting colder</i>.<br/>
Walking hand in hand. <i>I'll take care of you</i>.</p>
<p>One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
Sad smile. No time for fairytales.<br/>
A small brush against his hand.<br/>
The focus shifts from the busy street and to his right.<br/>
<br/>
Yoochun.<br/>
<br/>
A small smile is given and he offers one in return.<br/>
A gentle hand holding his.<br/>
A quiet <i>Let's go hyung</i> and he is being lead down the hall and into the dressing room.<br/>
Hand in hand. Like the couples on the street.<br/>
<br/>
But this isn't a fairytale.<br/>
This is Yoochun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The performance is over and they're off to complete the next item on the list.<br/>
Sitting in the car, Jaejoong leans his head against the window and watches the passing scenery.<br/>
<br/>
He sees a park, the trees alive in hues of red and gold.<br/>
Imagines walking there hand in hand with that person meant just for him.<br/>
Cheeks rosy from the cold. Leaf fights and laughter.<br/>
No time for fairytales.<br/>
Staring out the window.</p>
<p>One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
<i>It's nice isn't it?</i> he says <i>A little sad though. The colours make everything seems so alive, so bright, so vibrant. But everything is dying. One last stand, the colour is defying death. It's romantic in a way isn't it&gt;</i><br/>
Turning to the left. To the shoulder nudging his.<br/>
<br/>
Yoochun.<br/>
<br/>
A smile aimed his way <i>Smile more hyung. It's depressing when you don't. Just wait for spring</i>.<br/>
Talks of colour. Discussions of the seasons. <i>Snow sucks. No it doesn't</i> traded back and forth.<br/>
Pokes in retaliation. Laughter.<br/>
<br/>
This isn't a fairytale. <br/>
But Yoochun knows how to make him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day is finally done and it's time to go home.<br/>
Jaejoong sprawls over the couch, exhausted.<br/>
The others go their separate ways be it To shower or to sleep.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
He imagines quiet days. Sitting alone together.<br/>
<i>Shh quiet, let's enjoy each other's company</i>.<br/>
Quiet laughter and the silence is broken.<br/>
Tickle fights and cuddling.</p>
<p>One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
The moment ends when his legs are pushed off the couch.<br/>
A playful <i>Move over Lazy. I want on too</i>.<br/>
<br/>
Yoochun.<br/>
<br/>
They sit in silence shoulder to shoulder.<br/>
Enjoying each other's company.<br/>
Silence.</p>
<p>One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
Then laughter and endless poking.<br/>
<i>Why so serious hyung?</i><br/>
A tickle fight ensues.<br/>
There is no victor.<br/>
No damsel in distress.<br/>
No Prince Charming.<br/>
No fairytales.<br/>
Just Jaejoong and Yoochun both gasping for air, choking on laughter.<br/>
Then there are quiet <i>good nights</i>.<br/>
Off to bed, under the watchful eye of an unamused leader.</p>
<p>Morning comes and with it is a rare day off.<br/>
The members spend it together.<br/>
Playing. Reading. Occasional arguments coming from the two youngest <i>I won because you cheated! No I didn't, you're just bitter</i>.<br/>
The lazy day passes far too fast.</p>
<p>Sunset comes and Jaejoong is standing on the balcony.<br/>
It's almost time for winter. No colour left.<br/>
His breath is visible in the fading sunlight.<br/>
He leans against the railing. The sun is almost completely disappeared under the horizon.<br/>
A blanket is placed on his shoulders.<br/>
<i>Wear this. It's getting colder now</i>.<br/>
<br/>
Yoochun.<br/>
<br/>
A smile and Jaejoong swears that the sun has stopped it's descent and has risen once again. Impossible.<br/>
The response to the smile is a frown.<br/>
Questioning eyes.<br/>
<i>I'm not a damsel in distress you know</i>.<br/>
Wide eyes and confusion.<br/>
There is silence now.</p>
<p>One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
Then there is laughter.<br/>
When Yoochun laughs, Jaejoong can't help the smiles from appearing.<br/>
When Yoochun smiles all the troubles and worries disappear.<br/>
<br/>
Just like in the fairytales.<br/>
A hand on his arm pulls him into a hug.</p>
<p>One minutes. Two minutes. Three minutes.<br/>
They pull back now, but not too far.<br/>
<i>Why are you trying to label us silly hyung?</i>.<br/>
Another smile and Jaejoong's day gets brighter.<br/>
<i>You are You and I am Me and We are Us</i><br/>
They get closer.<br/>
It ends with a kiss.<br/>
Jaejoong imagines exploding fireworks, celebrations across the land.<br/>
<br/>
Just like in the fairytales.<br/>
<br/>
But this isn't a fairytale.<br/>
This is Yoochun.</p>
<p>In Jaejoong's experience of love there are no damsels in distress, and he is sure that he is no Prince Charming, but there is Yoochun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>